budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcous III
Marcous being a regular human name, is one of the major characters in the newer plot story for Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas and takes over the role normally seen fit for Cloud; who becomes a minor character for Marcous's progression in the storyline. Overview Inspiration of Creation Cloud had been the highlight of heroism for a long period of time during Budokai Sagas, so a little change was in order, seeing Marcous take over as the main role for the role play. Appearance Marcous has short spiky pitch black hair that mostly spikes out in the front and is flat at the back. He has matching pitch black eyes. He wears what in most people would say dorky, orange and blue overals. That being an Orange GI, with blue undershirt, blue wrist bands and boots and orange pants. Attitude Marcous is a kind hearted young man, who never judges anyone unless they really deserve to. He's not one to infuriate quickly, but should anyone try to harm an innocent or helpess person, he becomes a completely different person, opting to protect that person, even if it means getting his ass beat up. History Marcous was born in a small area in the mountain side with his Saiyan Father and Human mother, he spent most of his time training in the wilderness to gather food and supplies with his parents in order to improve his abilities. However on his 15th Birthday, his parents mysteriouslly disappeared. But Marcous knew that they were actually killed while out on a normal hunt. Marcous was devestated by the loss of his family and with it decided to continue his training and make a living for himself. He continued to live at his parents home, and trained hard. When he hit his 18th birthday he participated in a world Martial Arts tourament, and placed Second next to a skilled Martial Artist by the named Dizmen. (Diz for short). Marcous is now 20 years of age and wants to continue his hard work and avenge his parents, as well as make new friends and become a protector of the planet earth. Kudazai Invasion Arc Marcous was dragged into the battle of the fate of Earth when Kudazai and Apocalypse came into the picture and directly challenged himself to battle. Luckily for Marcous he had the aid of his soon to be best friend Kyzer and Xealeos; a Saiyan looking for someone in particular to deal with. With their help, he was able to fend Apocalypse and Kudazai off, before their reinforcements arrived. It was fortunate that the earth's warriors came to their aid and was able to force Kudazai into space, and forced the others to flee. Marcous and Kyzer would later try to reform the Earth's Special Forces in case of another attack like before, dubbing it as the Z-Warriors. Hoch's Government Reign Arc After the battle with Kudazai, Apocalypse and the others, another problem arose for the planet. Hoch; who was originally in the evil group declared himself to try and become the Govenor of Earth. This was not to Marcous and Kyzer's liking, knowing the dark things Hoch had done. However the earthlings followed him, and made it harder for Marcous and Kyzer to stop it. Luckily Kyzer was able to find a way to break Hoch into standing down, at least ending a what they thought would be a global crisis. World Tournament Arc The World Martial Arts Tournament had been set in place and with it Marcous and Kyzer entered, however both were eliminated in the first round, and didn't stick around long enough to find out the winner. This was around the time that they both discovered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and entered for some training. Returning in time to fin d out about the iminant attack on earth by Kudazai and his squad. This was around the time the two warriors Ascended to the ranks of Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan. Space Wars Arc Marcous and Kyzer along with the help of the other Earth Warriors made their attack on the Spaceship where Kudazai, Lazarus and the others were stationed at. But after seeing Kudazai and Lazarus fuse into the mighty Kudazarus, Marcous and Kyzer followed suit, fusing themselves into Markyz and with their help was able to bring down the invaders without causalty. Techniques Kamehameha Wave Marcous's fathers technique, passed down onto him. Marcous can also alter the Kamehameha wave so that he can fire it off with only one hand if need be. Instant Transmission Another technique handed down to him by his father. Marcous is able to transport himself from one location to another in the blink of an eye, he'd later teach this technique to Kyzer. Fusions Markyz Markyz is the Fusion of Marcous and Kyzer through the Metamaru Fusion Dance. At first Markyz is u nable to perform most of the abilities thrown out at him by Marcous and Kyzer, but in the final battle against Giitar, awakened most of his powers to finish the Namekian off. It is known that Markyz can become a Super Saiyan, but has yet to show it. Appearance: '''Markyz has spiky black hair with blue streaks throughout it. He has piercing blue eyes and a devilish smirk on his face most of the time, he wears the traditional fusion style clothing with colour code orange. '''Attitude: In one word, Arrogant. Markyz is cocky, overconfident and arrogant to a high degree, but is serious when the worlds fate depends on the outcome of the fight. Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Nene Saga Characters Category:Half-Saiyan Characters Category:Good Alignment